The Unlucky Guy
by zala123attha
Summary: - ONESHOT - Ed broke his automail yet again. Winry's not too happy about it. From their simple conversation, It resulted to an unexpected question. Because Ed's an unlucky guy. FLUFF


**2nd FMA oneshot ! Featuring Ed&Winry xD hope you like it :D NOT BETA READ XD**

* * *

**THE UNLUCKY GUY**

"Ed…how many times have I told you…" Winry said as she grabbed the said object from the blonde boy. "TAKE CARE OF YOUR FREAKING AUTOMAIL!!" a bump on the head made it's way to Edward Elric's head, causing him to wince. The boy was asking her to fix it up, claiming that it might be broken.

"I use it to fight! What do you expect?" Ed complained, rubbing the now, sore part of his head.

"Then don't overdo it!"

"Risk breaking my automail or risk dying by 'not overdoing it'?" Ed answered back. Winry couldn't answer back. He DID have a point.

Sighing, she decided to let it go. Reasoning with Ed was like reasoning with a tree—only he talks back. "Sometimes I can't help but wish that you were a tree…."

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing…" Winry smiled, sitting herself on the stool as she prepared to 'dissect' the said automail.

Ed smirked. His childhood friend was quite the hothead. Walking towards the girl, he pinched her cheeks, infuriating her all the more. "I know you can't handle it if I do disappear."

She blushed profusely, slapping Ed's hands away from her face. "I can so you baka!"

He chuckled, amused by her tomato-red face.

"Anyway, Roy's getting married."

"Really? To whom?"

The short boy gave her a confused look, surprised that Winry couldn't see the obvious."Riza-san of course. They've been going out for quite a while."

"I thought that Roy-san was some playboy!"

"He is. But believe me, under Riza-san's eye, His tounge would be cut before he could smooth talk anyone."

The blonde girl shuddered at such a thought. "But they do make a cute couple." She smiled, glancing at Ed who was busy looking around for a temporary automail. She found his confused look as something very cute.

Yes, for the last few years, after much denial, she finally admitted that she not only LIKED, but LOVED Edward Elric. But she had not the slightest idea if he felt the same. Al, on many occasions, had reassured her that he did. But She wanted to know firsthand— directly from the boy, if he really did.

The room remained silent as Ed continued with his search, once in a while glancing at his automail, Winry noticing this.

"Have you ever thought of getting married?" Ed, out of the blue, asked.

Winry, slightly surprised, looked at him and saw that he was still busy looking at the automails'. But she decided to answer nonetheless. "Um…Yeah. I've always thought of it…ever since we were kids." She smiled at the memories of her innocent imagination.

"I've always dreamed of being married here at Rosembool…with flowers surrounding the whole place." She smiled again, not minding if she looked like some total idiot.

Ed smirked once again upon seeing Winry's far away look. She never expected the tomboyish girl to have thought about such. "So you've thought of being married?" he chuckled. "Who's the unlucky guy?"

Winry's once, serene face, turned sour as she threw a box of unused metal towards Ed. Luckily, the boy ducked and continued laughing. "Can't you take a joke? Calm down!!" he shouted as Winry continued her assault. She stopped later on upon hitting Ed square in the face.

"You're mean!" she huffed, continuing with her work, catching Ed glancing as she carefully unscrewed some bolts. Throwing him a weird look, Ed looked back, equally confused. "What?"

"Why do you keep looking at you automail? I won't break it." She smirked. "I've been your mechanic for as long as I could remember. I won't do something to endanger you you know."

Ed rolled his eyes. "What is so wrong with looking at my automail?"

"Nothing really. It just makes me uncomfortable, as if you don't trust me with it."

"I do." He said with a serious face.

Again, silence as both continued with their respective activities.

"But seriously, who's the unlucky guy?"

She glared at him again before deciding to drop some hints. "It's a guy."

"Wow. That's a lot of help."

"Well deal with it."

"Al."

"…I don't fancy Al like that."

"Roy?"

"…He's older than me bakero."

"General Armstrong?"

"…."

"C'mon! Just tell me! Or give me a better clue for gosh sakes."

"Fine then. He has eyes."

"…." Deciding to give up, Ed glanced at his automail once again, seeing that it was almost close to being completely dissected by the blonde mechanic. He looked away once Winry shot him another glare.

"I'll take this while you're fixing mine." He took one automail hanging from the wall, equipping it to himself, grabbing his red coat from the couch before making his way to the door.

"You leaving so soon?"

"Al's hungry."

"…You live here right?"

"…Al's hungry so I'll go call him."

"…okkaaay…Be back soon then. Grandma's cooking soup tonight." Winry, although confused as to how Al, who was still stuck to an armor, could possibly go hungry.

"Sure. See you later." With that he left the house, closing the door behind him.

Winry watched him as he did, going back to work immediately afterwards. "His automail doesn't really look broken in the inside…" she mumbled. Actually, his automail looked fine. No part was out of place. But Ed insisted she look at it.

Even so, she continued unscrewing several bolts to open the said automail until she could see the most essential parts. Several screws later, she finally got rid of all the extra parts, intricately looking at each part of the arm to see what could possibly be wrong.

But then, a slight luster caught her eye. "…Can metal shine this much?" she thought, grabbing a tool to clearly see what exactly was the source of such.

She carefully pulled it free from it's place, slowly pulling it out.

And upon seeing the said object, her eyes could only widen.

…

It was a beautiful diamond ring.


End file.
